


In the middle of the night

by Yurichi



Series: Undertale Oneshots~ [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Smut, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans first kiss, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurichi/pseuds/Yurichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that you expected when you woke up in the middle of the night was that the grumpy and short skeleton will open up to you.</p><p> </p><p>And talk about kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> No smut this time, just some trashy fluff x3

You wake up in the middle of the night, crying silently. Again you had a nightmare, and again you can't remember about what it was, but go back to sleep feels impossible right now. You sit up on the couch, hug your knees and try to calm down, you don't want to wake up the brothers after all.  
You fell down in the underground a while ago, and everyone down here seems dangerous and full of hate and anger. So are the skeleton brothers. But after a short time you warm up to younger brother Papyrus. Your fear about him disappear after you checked that he's just a child in a tall and strong body. You'd told him always how great his spaghetti are, and even if he told you that he knows that, he's fluttered anyway and blushed.

With Sans was it more complicated:The short and grumpy skeleton still doubted, that you dont want to harm someone.  
At first he don't really like the idea of you sleeping on their couch, but he can't really say no to Papyrus either, but since you stand up for him when Papy isn't fair against Sans, it seems that he tolerated you in the house.

After you calm down a bit, you stand up and make your way to the bathroom on the first floor. As silent as possible you make your way up the stairs, past Papyrus room and then Sans. At the end is the bathroom, you slip inside and go to the toilet, wash your hands, drink some wather from the faucet and look in the mirror.

In the last nights you had always nightmares, but you can never remember about what they are, but when you wake up you feel haunted and you don't bother anymore to try to get some more sleep.  
Your face presents your less sleep, there are dark rings under your eyes and your skin is pale. You don't want to see yourself in a state like that, so you turn around to go back to the couch for a new night without any sleep. But when you want to go past Sans bedroom, you stop when you hear this familiar, deep voice.

"Hey, why you're still up? Can't sleep?"

With an guilty expression you spin around to him.

"Oh my gosh, sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No, and you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah I don't sleep well in the last few days..."

For a moment you stand there arkwardly and not sure what to do, because normally Sans try to interact with you as less as possible, so you're more than a little bit startled by his sudden change in mood.

The door, which was opened only a crack, opens now completly, so you see him clearly. With only a red t-shirt and black Boxers, you see more from his bones than normal.  
They're thicker than normal human bones would be, maybe as thick as a normal arm would be. They looks pretty smooth, like porcelain.

"You hear me?"

Oh stop starring goddamn, that's rude!

"So-sorry, what did you say?"

"Heh, do you like what you see?"

His usually grin widens.

You feel how your face is heating up, and you stutter a apology.  
He only chuckled as a respond.

"Anyways, I asked if you want to come inside, I can't sleep either."

Rubbing your reddening cheeks you just nod in, never before he let you inside his room, he always keep it locked.  
He steps back, making room for you to slip inside, and when you do so you stop in your tracks.  
His room is really messy, Papyrus didn't overdo it. There is a big pile of socks in one corner, in the lamp is a flashlight, a dusty treadmill where his black jacked hang...is there a trash tornado in the corner? Whatever, no judging.  
Sitting down on his mattress, you sigh, glad that you're not alone anymore.

"No comment?"

"Nah, something like that socks!" You say with a grin while you nod in the direction of the sock pile.

With an snort an a shit eating grin he falls down besides you, leaning back against the wall and you do the same.

The two of you sitting in a comfortable silence, there is no need to ask why he is still up, you're just enjoying each others company.  
After some minutes, Sans brokes the quietness.

"You really like Papyrus, huh?"

"Yeah, at the beginning I was afraid, but in the end he's just a 'lil and sweet child, like a little brother."

He hummes in aproval.

"Why are you protecting me, when he yells at me?"

"Sometimes he is unfair, than I have to stand up for you!"

"I never asked for your help!"

"But you don't want me to stop either."

"But I was never really nice to you I-"

"You wanted to be sure that I don't do anything bad to Papy, right? I understand that."

For a moment you stop starring at the ceiling and from the corner of the eye you see a sad expression cross his pinpricks of light and his always present grin falls, but before you can be sure his expression is the same like always.

"It's dump, you know? He treats me bad, he always does, but still, when I see him, I see the baby bones from years ago, when I'd rised him, when I have to protect him from everyone. I don't know when it changed."

You feel that this is something which is really bothering him, that he finally opens up to you, and without an second thought you lean against him, head on his shoulder and hummed to show him to continue if he want.

At the first moment he's strained, but then he's even more relaxed than before.

"I think this cruel world down here changes everyone, but since you're here I have the feeling he's more like himself again."

Glancing up to him you see him smile, a genuine one the first time since you met him.

"At first I didn't trust you, humans trapped us down here, and never before I saw someone who was so friendly, who thinks about others first and wants to make them happy. Thank you for that."

You feel the heat raising in your face again when you hear what he think about you after all.

"I understand why you feel like that. Everyone who lives in a world like that would feel the same way."

You are in deep thoughts for a moment, happy that you know that he don't hate you, that he accepts you. After a short while it's again Sans who brokes the silence.

"Would you smooch a ghost?"

A snort escape you in the first moment, this question catches you off guard.  
As serious as possible you answer.

"Heck yeah!"

He chuckles.

"Would you smooch a skeleton?"

...

"Naah..."

"Ow that hurts. Have you even tried it?"

You shake your head.

"Do you want to try it?"

"I think Papy would kill me if I wake him up for something like that."

You look up to Sans and poke your tongue out to him, while he laughs with his deep voice.

But now it's your turn.

"Would you smooch a human?"

"Eeww no, they have lips, gross!"

"Would you try it?"

The two of you sit for a moment in silence, eyes locked. Sweat is forming on his head, seems like he is not so confident anymore.

"No, I know it's gross."

To be serious, you don't know how something like that had happened. You just woke up in the middle of the night again, and now you talk with the skeleton, you assumed who hated you, in his room and talk about kissing. Never before you thought about something like that, but when you think about it now you have to admit that Sans is on his own way attractive.

He is the one who broke the eye contact, starring again to the ceiling, but you see that he eyes you from the corner of his sockets.

"Did you ever kiss someone in general?"

"Yeah, but just another human, nothing special. And what is with you?"

"Tzz, of course!"

His voice is a little bit too loud and his head move to the other side so you just see the back of his skull.

"So would it be okay if I kiss you now? You know, for the science. To be sure I really don't like kissing skeletons and you know that humans are gross with their lips."

The only reaction is that he is even more tense.

"Come on, it's just a kiss, nothing special, no feelings and stuff and it's not your first kiss after all. You didn't lie when you told me that, did you?"

Suddenly he turns his head around to face you, his whole face is glowing red, but you don't flinch, just raise an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Of course, and now shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Huh, what's up? Why so upset?"

He grints his teeth, but you just smirk at him.

"I could kiss you right now, and it wouldn't be special!"

"Then go on bone boy."

He raise on of his hands, probably to lay it on your cheek, but he's so unsure with the whole situation that he stops mid air. His eyes scans your whole face and stops at your lips. More sweat is forming on his skull and he looks so lost. It's somehow cute that Sans, the one who acted always like an asshole in front of you, appearance is one of a lost puppy right now.  
His whole confidence is forgotten.  
When your grin widens even more, he gives it up.

"Goddamnd, I've NEVER kissed someone before okay? Don't make fun about it!"

He lay his hand back in his lab, starring at it angrily and frustraded, like a child which was scolded by their parents. So frustraded that it seems like he could cry right now. Wow, is it really that bad vor him?

Did you overstepped a boundary?

Lifting your head from his shoulder and sitting straight, you lay your hand on his cheekbone and turn his face towards you.

"Hey sorry, I didn't meant to make fun out of you. I shouldn't tease you."

"So you lied to me right?"

You just frown.

"You would totally smooch a skeleton."

While he laughs again, you pout playfully.

"Nooo, like I said, just for the science!  
So whats up now, wanna help me with this?"

Immediately his laughers died down and his face glows in this beautiful scarlet red again.

"Heh, you're sure bone tired, we should go to sleep, you don't know what your talking about."

Maybe it's really just the lack of sleep, but this changes only your normal shyness, this conversation is nothing you will regret tomorrow.

"Oh, throw me a bone here and answer my question."

He inhaled deeply, even it he don't need to breath, and mutters something you can't understand.

"What was that?"

"It's okay for me to join your little experiment!"

You shudder lightly at his deep voice, with is a bit louder than befor, and caress with one hand his still bright red cheekbone.

Of course you don't miss how the little pinpricks of lights looks everywhere but not in your face, even when you come slowly closer to his face.

When there is only an inch between you two you stop, to make sure he can break up if he changed his mind.  
When he don't move and his shudders in anticipation only gets stronger, you close the distance and lay your lips softly on his sharp teeth.  
For a few seconds you stay like that, until one of his skeletal hands grab your shoulder to pull you even closer.  
This was your sign to keep going.  
You start moving your lips, at the beginning slowly but with the time faster and Sans start moving against you and his magic tickels your skin. Somehow your arms end around his neck while his are around your waist. When you lick softly on his teeth, he moans into the kiss. He partet them so you can enter and explore his mouth. And then you feel his smooth tongue, which you have seen so often when you ate together with the skele bros. You have to admit that he is a fast learner, he's trying his best to copy your movements. Sadly that the two of you have to part after some minutes, you need to breath after all.

You lean your forhead against his, close your eyes and smile.  
You can only hear his heavy breathing.  
When you open your eyes again, you see that his bright red blush is still present, but you're sure you look like the same.

"To smooch a skeleton isn't that bad."

"Human lips are not that gross."

Laughing breathlessly you lean your head against his shoulder, arms still around his neck.

Sans lies his skull in top of your head, closes his eyesockets and listen to your breathing, which is almost steady again.

Sitting one more time in an comfortable silence, who knows for how long, you feel how tired you are and that you really need some sleep.  
When you're almost napping, you feel that Sans shift his position and then he grabs you gently and lies you down on his bed, he besides you, face to face.  
One last time you open your eyes, lean to him and give him a peck on his cheekbone.  
Placing a pillow on his ripcage to lay your head on it (bones are not that comfortable after all) you lay your arms around him and sigh happily. In the dark room you see his light red blush clearly and before he can make a bad pun or something like that to play it cool, you interrupt him with an calm "Shut up Sans, I want to sleep".

He huffs and laughs silently while he presses you with his arms to him and closes his eyesockets again.

Without another nightmare the two of you sleep cuddled together almost the whole day, even Papyrus didn't dare to wake you two.


End file.
